13 nights of Halloween
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: 13 nights of pure smut, sort of sequel to my best seller 7 days of valentines, absolute smut boy on boy action, many different pairings and pm me if you want pictures of how I'm imagining each character, please read and review! *updated spacing problems fixed!*
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen nights of Halloween-?  
Adventure time costumes for Jason and Percy

Percy-  
"Please! Please please please jay!"

"No this is stupid how old are you!" I licked up his neck and he blushed

"come on, just put the stuff on and I'll make it more than worth your while later tonight." He blushed and took the paper bag from me and went to the bathroom, I went back out to the living room, I saw Paul kissing my mom a little too deeply

"jeez PDA Paul!" I laughed as they pulled apart quickly and bashfully

"jeez Percy! Wasn't it last Halloween I walked in here and found you between annabeth and Luke on coffee table!"

"In my defense I have a weak spot for blondes." Jason came out of the bathroom wearing our couple costume, i had made him Finn from adventure time , he had the hat, his Gladius, a blue hoody and a green back pack, I was dressed up as Marshall lee, I grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a kiss,

"ready for the ball Cindy ?"

"Agh stop embarrassing me do much infront of your parents !" My mom laughed

"Jason honey it's far too late, we've seen your baby butt in your baby photos!"

"Percy!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the door ,

"bye mom by Paul! We'll be back by sunrise! Probably!"I grabbed my ukelele and pulled him behind me down the stairs,

"Percy I freaking hate you!" I laughed and tugged him out of my building

"come on lets get to Thalia's apartment, were already late for the Halloween party." We made it down to the subway and managed to hop on a crowded train just as it was pulling away, we were pressed right up against the doors so I took the opportunity to push him up even more against them and lift his lips up to kiss him, Jason finally overcoming his shyness wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, i used a tiny bit of magic that I always did when we kissed, the water in our mouths swirling and humming making our kiss seem to sing with pleasure, we pulled apart a bit and I planted my teeth on his neck, I worked the sensative flesh there for a minute before I heard the singing of the door about to open, I let him down and once again grabbed his wrist,

"Percy this is so embarrassing!" I noticed the way he was walking

"it's just a boner? Your hung like a horse don't be so shy." He grumbled something but I knew he loved the attention I was giving him. What I had said was true I have a terrible weak spot for slightly dominant blondes: annabeth, Luke, Apollo, Aphrodite, Octavian, and now Jason, but Jason was different, with anyone else he always acted like the son of Jupiter, around me he was a gentle and shy beauty. We reached Thalia's gigantic apartment and walked right in, I felt myself drooling almost instantly, tons of hot writhing half nude and sweaty bodies dancing,

"can I keep them?" Hay elbowed me and I looked around, I saw Pollux preying on two giant built guys dressed in sexy devil costumes,

"poor bastards, they won't be walking for weeks." Pollux seemed to sense my eyes on him, the slim black haired devil cast a look my way that said all to clearly they had no idea he was the antithesis to a twink. I pulled Jason to me protectively and danced with him, his eyes were glued angrily on some demigod that Thalia was dancing with,

"babe she's a grown young lady, she can handle herself."

"Agh shut up."

"If I didn't that then it would make it hard to pull you into a dark corner and-"

"this is the song isn't it..." "Wahooooooooooo!" My absolute favorite freezing song was playing, I probably danced a little too hard or maybe it was groping jay a bit too much, but soon enough he had a boner again and was about to zap me, I moved towards Thalia

"where is your bedroom."

"Third door down there ." I picked Jason up over my shoulder and took him to Thalia's bedroom, there was a big plush pumpkin pillow on it, I laid jay down on his stomach and ripped his jeans down his ass, I gave the taught mounds of muscle a smack before really going wild my tongue in his hole, I lapped and tipped and sucked and he cried out grabbing desperately at Thalia's Halloween colored sheets, i reached for his cock and pulled it back towards me, I swallowed it to the root and kept fingering his as

"fuck Percy!" I looked around and saw the perfect thing, I grabbed a lollipop from the 'bouquet next to the bed, I ripped the wrapped of and shoved the lollipop in his mouth, I spanned his ass again and he cried out,"oh perc! Again!"

"Tell me what you want for Halloween!"

"A treat please a treat!" I dove back down to his ass and slid my tongue inside I rolled it around feeling him spasm and his wrings tighten around my tongue, "fuck! Please! Please give it to me already!"

"Your a hungry little slut aren't you Finn?"

"Yeah... Marshall baby..." I yanked my jeans down and thrust my proud nine inch length into his slobber covered ass, I laid my hands on his shoulders, I was on my knees and he was on hands and knees on the bed, I pulled him back and forth on my cock, I tugged on his hair a bit and reached down and around to find his cock, I gave it a few tugs and he shot all over Thalia's sheets, still buried in him I hoisted him up and span him around on my cock, he cried out as his already sensative ass was screw drive-do I sat down on the bed and looked slightly up at my boyfriend, he was still caressing the lollipop between his swollen red lips, a fraud of drool running all the way down his neck, his cock poking up pointing at my jaw, thick white cum still drooling down it,

"your too ducking cute right now with that hat still on."

"Shut up and fuck me like your bitch." I complied with a smirk, I caught both his rock hard nipples between my fingers and bucked my hips up to bounce him on my cock, he cried out and laid one hand in my shoulders for balance while the other fell to his own ass, I felt him stick another finger up hi ass alongside my cock. "Percy if you stop fucking me before November I'll kill you."

"Happy Halloween baby." I kept bucking my hips up into again and against, his velvety insides driving me closer and closer to that critical mass point where I knew his guts would get drenched in me, I wrapped my palm around his soaked. Cock and twisted it left and right he bit down hard into my shoulder "hey I thought I was the vampire?" I term my balls drawing up but when he came again and his marshmallowy love tunnel it Squeezed me tighter than ever I came, now being the son of the water god you would expect me to come a lot, but well, there was so much I exploding out around my cock from his ass I knew I would have to buy Thalia new sheets,

"oh fuck perce that was good- ouch! You know what I mean!"

"I don't care if I fucked you brainless I want a better adjective than good."

"Percy my love thank you for a spectacular All Hallows' eve fuck on my sisters bed." I smiled up at him and kissed him

"I love you so much." "Me too." We laid there for a while cuddled close, "perc?" "Yeah babe?" "Are you still in love with them?" I knew he was talking about Luke and annabeth, "yeah I do, but she's maiden goddess now, and Luke's got Dante, I mean... I'll always live them, what is like most is if..."


	2. Chapter 2

The second night: ?  
Grover and Tyson go trick or treating

Grover-  
Now every year me Percy or annabeth would take Tyson trick or treating, this year was my year, I looked at the excited Cyclopes in front of me he stood like a colossus, tall, rich darkly tanned skin he had a powerful ten pack, huge popping pectorals shoulders and biceps, long energized Arms, his hands were big and strong too, he had a thick, juicy neck, which had a sharp long jaw on it, which was attached to a beautiful face, his crooked smile had straightened out, he had a similar messy but silky hair cut as Percy and one huge chocolate brown eye. He was in every possible way, the god of Cyclopes. Tyson had define fly grown out of his ugly duckling phase, while people used to be a little wary of the one eyed wonder now they fawned over his looks that rivaled his half brothers. He was dressed as a spartan, it was both really hot and really funny, the mortals would be seeing him with two eyes, but I saw his one big brown and soulful one, I had gotten a Hecate kid to make it so the mortals would send my satyr form and just think it was an amazing costume, I handed Tyson his bag as we headed down the suburbs block, now Tyson wasn't stupid , he was actually very smart, he just didn't have much of a vocabulary before annabeth, the only reason we trick or treat every year is because we know Ty didn't have a normal childhood, and that is saying something coming from a satyr. We reached the first house and a middle aged lady opened the door

"isn't it past your bed times! My word staying up past eight o'clock to trick or treat! I'll just have to slow you down with more candy to make you go home ." I laughed at the nice lady and smiled when she just threw a handful of king sized candy bars in both of our pillow cases. The next few houses were all like that, lots of compliments on our costumes, lists of candy, but on about the tenth house the door opened and a guy wearing leather with his dick just hanging out opened the door, he gave us wolf eyes that almost rivaled pollux's

"wow, I hope Christmas came early, you two wanna join in on the adult tricks or you wanna take the rest of our candy ? I tried not to let my satyr sex drive take over so I grabbed the huge bag of assorted candy he held out to me and dragged Tyson behind me, finally when we reached the park I stopped

"what's the matter Grover?"

" I just didn't want to be there is all..."

"But Grover Percy taught me how to do 'grown up tricks' he smiled at me and took a step closer, I looked up past his shaggy bangs to see him in the eye, he leaned forward and kissed me, every shred of self control I had evaporated, my hands slid up under his red silk and leather tunic to caress his tight muscular ass, he was wearing a jack strap, I didn't waist any time Ib slipping a finger into his tight rose bud, and he didn't hesitate to literally rip my tee shirt off, I tugged off the red cape tied around his neck and ran my hands up and down his steely hard abs, I found the button on the bottom of the tunic and it dropped to the grass. He pulled my boxers off do I stood there perfectly naked, I felt the heat radiating of Ty's jock strap bound package and felt the elastic struggling to contain it. Tyson was a messy kisser to say the least , but the way he would tickle the back of my throat with it feel felt soo good. My fat cock which stick out from my cleanly shaved crotch, it stuck right up between our abs, "see your having fun"

I fell up my knees and recognized Percy's jock "you do this with Percy?"

"And triton. ' I pulled the jock down and his leviathan dick leapt our slapping me in the face.

"Fuck ..." I wrapped my lips around the head which was just pissing pre cum ,Tyson definitely shared some of his brothers good traits, he was hung like a hippocampus, his big calloused hands gently running through my hair, tickling my horns, I nearly had to unhinge my jaw to take any more of him, he got thicker towards the middle before narrowing again at the base, I was four inches in, it was already pressing against my throat, I just had to make a last push, I was only two inches away, I must have had over a half a foot of cock in my mouth and throat, I gave a wimped and took another inch desperate for air, my throat muscles were desperately trying to swallow it down so I could get a few gulps of air, he was moaning. My name, I brought my finger up and resumed fingering. His asshole. I began to pull back off his cock to get a breath, finally it was past my lips I sucked in a breath and Dove straight back down, my throat closing around the titanic phallus, I began winging my shoulders back and forth, he was way to big to just bob my head for a blowjob. He was moaning my name softly and cutely.

" Grover I'm gonna make milk..."I pulled back so just his glistening hit head was in my mouth, I chewed it with my tongue and the roof if my mouth and he cried our, my mouth being filled with probably a half a cup of salty, sexy sweet viscous fluid, I gobbled up as much as I could but it was a torrent, it splashed out around his cock from my mouth with the force of it,his knees gave out and he fell ontop of me, my face was buried between his heaving pecs. I rolled out from under him and laid over his legs so my head was right where I wanted it to be, I wiggled my chin in between his ass cheeks and licked at his hole just like Percy had told me they're asses were permantly clean, thanks you whore father of my best friend and his brother.

(It is a little known fact that Percy's dad has slept with more immortals than anyone else,)

I picked my pan flutes out of my pants pocket and plaid a quick melody, vines erupted from the ground and restrained him,

"Grover!"

"Shush, this is just to make it more fun. I would never hurt you Ty." I lifted his ass in the air and put my seven inch thick satyr meat as his hole,

"inside please!" I couldn't say no the the sexy Cyclopes, I buried myself in him and cried out, it felt so damn good , so tight and velvety, I couldn't help but buck my hips against him more and more, he pushed back against my cock and my pace became furious, faster and faster slamming my hips home against his ass, I had my vines flip him over and suspend him slightly in air, I slipped back inside of him and leaned in to kiss him,

"please, touch me!" I took a hold of his monster cock and jacked it in time with my thrusts, he moaned alongside me, our kisses becoming more and more animalistic and sloppy, I felt the well of pleasure rise up just underneath my gut

"Ty I'm gonna cum..."

"Please Grover... Fill me up." I couldn't help it any longer, I slammed home with my fist and cock and came, the feel of me filling up his ass with my daddy goat milk must have been enough because his and my chests were splashed in sea demigod blooming hot sticky juices. When both of our orgasms had passed we stayed there for a second, before I climbed ontop of his suspended hot bod and directed his cock to my hole

"Ty will you be my boyfriend?" He nodded and I felt tears run down my eyes as his cock slid up into me, for the first time since juniper I had someone who loved me."


	3. Chapter 3

The third night:?  
Pollux's 50 shades of wine.

Pollux-  
I love parties, especially demigod parties with hunks, now I really miss my brother, and hate sleeping alone, so of course I turn to those hunks that so frequent parties, I had picked out two ares hunks, both stood about six four, rippling muscles and stacked to the point they looked as much muscles teddy head as human. Now I've always been good looking slim muscular, short sexy black hair, ran, violet eyes and of course dads godly appendage, but for this party I had decided not to drive the masses wild and come wearing a pumpkin head tee, black jeans and a bow tie. The two wear wearing skimpy devil costumes which barely consisted of chaps, things horns and wings, they had come separately but I would make sure we left together.

"So cutey, whatcha doing later tonight?" I did a fake blush

"you see this big guy was gonna walk me home, would you come too?" They shared a look and I grinned, fifteen minutes later they were walking me back to my flat, we reached the door and with a little shake of my hips I invited them in for a drink. Maki the brown haired one had me dressed up against the counter in minutes, he was groping my ass through my jeans, but now it was time for my fun, I took a sip of my drink and with the strength it gave me flipped him off me onto the floor, i laid a hand on his back holding him down and with the other pulled his speedo down, I slid a finger inside of him before he could even protest , I found his love button and rubbed it hard, he cried out in pleasure and bucked his cock against the hardwood floor desperate for release,

"I... Thought... You were... A bottom..." I laughed a bit

"no no no, why offer you my ass when I DNA guarantee you I can get you to come so much more." To illustrate my point I removed my finger, replaced it with my tongue, and made him cum all over the hardwood floor. Jared was just watch and stroking his dick,

"so Jared baby, come over here and gimme dat sweet ass." He just nodded, i gave him the exact same treatment while fingering maki, I lined them up on my bed and pulled out some toys, I found my double ended dildo and shoved it in both of them, they moaned and began bucking they're asses back against one another for more silicone cock. Finally I unzipped my pants, for my eighteenth birthday dad had given my cock a tune up, now it was the size of an Olympians. And with the way these two were obviously desperate for it I took the liberty of turning then over on they're backs, pushing them together till they're cock and balls touched, living both cocks up I held them together and slid my cock between then, piston fucking like a madman, they were loving the slipping and sliding of my hands and cock on theirs.

"Now, which one of you wants the full experience first?" The both cried me so I decided to change they're positions, I laid maki down and then Jared on top of him, they began 'dry' fucking they're slippery cocks against one another and I flipped an imaginary coin, I decided maki. I started feeding my slightly more than Demi-godly meat into him he cried out and bucked more furiously against Jared, but I wasn't done with him I began thrusting fingers inside of him, they cried out, I used a bit of magic to dull any pain either felt, pretty soon I was able to fist Jared, he was crying out in pleasure and with a last shove against maki came. He rolled off us and I retrieved my arm, I proceeded to fuck maki senseless, when I finally deposited my seed in him with a seemingly mind losing orgasm on both of our parts,

I was finally able to open my eyes and look at Jared, he looked half conscious, running his hand I'll and down his cock while watching us, maki collapsed asleep and I looked over Jared, his hole had taken more than enough tonight and since he looked like he was ready enough for some more u pulled out of maki and slid over to Jared, I move his hand out of the way to replace it with my own and then added my lips sucking on the head of his meat, I reached back on myself and found my own ass, my fingers closer around the base of castors replica vibrator, I pulled it out quick and hard, the natural contours of my dead brothers cock sliding out my hole with a scream of pleasure. I set the vibrator down on the bed and straddled Jared,

I guided his hard on to my hole and as soon as I slid down his length, it was the first time I had had anyone inside of me, the heat was delicious, he lazily laid his hands on my waist, I began riding him more, using the among of my hips to slap my cock against his abs, he was panting like a dog, and the squeaky moans I was letting out were so hot and embarrassing,

"agh... Agh... Pollux... I'm gonna cum..."'I wanted to tell him something sexy Ike fill me up, or double shot of cream please. But all I managed was a high pitched moan as I exploded all over his slightly hairy chest and abs,' I collapsed on him as he pumped my ass full of man milk, Jared fell asleep and I pushed him next to maki, I draped my bed sheets over the cute pair and grabbed my drink, a took a big gulp and pulled my pumpkin bow tie and a pair of sweats back on. I picked up my phone and scrolled down the through my contact list, Jared and maki were really fun, but I'm the son of a party god,I need a hella lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth night: ?  
While the witch is away the naughty children play.

Nico-  
"Al I am way too old for this." Alabaster was grinning in the mirror at the costumes he had picked out for us

"why these."

"I heard that one, I didn't pick these out, Lou did."

"Why is my girlfriend trying to embarrass me?"

"Sorry baby, but if she gets to spend Halloween with mom I get to spend this with you." I looked at my ridiculous and annoyingly revealing pirate outfit, there was a bandana around my forehead, a leather jest with bone buttons, another bandana around my neck, a red sash tied around my waist, torn up canvas pants that barley made it to the high leather boots that clad all the way up to the knee

"I look like sciron."

" is that he pirate dude hazel told me about?"

"Yes, so please tell me how you forcing me to wear this while we go to the movies and see a horror movie is fun?"

"Because I love watching your sexy ass sway around in it, I really want to see this movie and maybe if your a good little pirate I'll fuck you in the theater." I really really hated my girlfriends brother. He was nice and smart and friendly enough, but he was also a seductive fucking bastard, Lou knew I was in love with her, but also in unrequited love with Percy, and she knew I liked guys better, so apparently she had come up with the idea to pair me up with her nympho brother every time she was away, actually basically any time she saw I wanted sex, Lou and ALS mom Hecate cast a spell on them so they couldn't lose they're virginity to the opposite sex until they were eighteen, which meant me and Lou shared a lot of sex toys and al loved to seduce me every chance he got. His coarse hand brushed against mine,

"I hate you,"

"love you too, come on, we don't want to be late." He grabbed my wrist and lead me towards the door, he turned the knob twice and I smelled the ozone scent that came off him and Lou's hen they used magic, the door opened and showed the road a block away from my favorite theater, he could have opens it up right in the movie but no, he at least wanted a few people to see my stupid outfit. He lead me to the theater and I got a few cat calls and wolf whistles, i tried to pull the sash and vest down lower to cover my ass more but it was a lost cause, he bought us two tickets to guess what Carrie,

"you know I hate this movie."

"That's why I brought you , positive reinforcement, I decided running him through with my blade was an bad option but kept considering it. The theater was completely empty, he led me to the top row and we sat down. The theater filled up with half a dozen more people the previews showed mostly more r rated stuff, and the movie started, I leaned back and took a bite of my twiszlers, but then I felt the hand at the base of my spine, running lazy circles, I saw Carrie making things move with her mind, the same hand he had been tormenting me with pulled away and went digging in the popcorn, but I didn't think anything of it until his hand went back to where it had been and his finger settled right between my cheeks, it was slippery with butter and I was about to protest when he pushed it inside of me,

I brought a handful of popcorn to my lips to muffle my moan, Carrie and what's his name are making out on the track as his finger slides deeper into me, I bit the inside of my cheek and tried not to buck against him, he wiggled it a bit until the pad was resting right on my prostate, how he could just leave it sitting there so nonchalantly, I was so hard I was afraid I would tear right through the pants. I couldn't take it anymore, I looked around and made sure that we were the only ones In our row, the other people were all dozens of rows ahead of us, I couldn't help but reach in the front fly of the pirate pants and pull out my cock,the cool theater air slightly alleviating the pressure, he had a smirk on his face and rubbed my prostate gently, I couldn't control it, I squeezed my legs and bucked against his finger, I came spraying the seat ahead of me with a dozen ropes of cum, thank god for biting my tongue, none of the other viewers turned to look up.

I sucked in a few quick quiet breaths ass my dick and ass continued to throb around him, there was something about knowing I was so close to getting caught that just had me so hot, I couldn't stand it, he leaned over a bit and licked my ear "you little exhibitionist you want it all?" His warm fingers wrapped around my cock, all my will power and left with my first orgasm, I nodded and kissed him sloppily, we slid out of our seats to the floor, he was nice enough to lay down his jacket before we laid, he trailed his fingers up and down me

"al..."

"Shush or we'll get caught." He flashed a shit eating grin that would have put Luke and the stolls to Shame." He took my cock into his mouth, instantly sucking to the root, I felt so ashamed so far in the red, but at the same time so fucking good, his warm cock tugging on, sliding around, trying to swallow my cock. I set my fingers ,between my teeth and bit down hard,I tried to surprise the moans, he had pushed a second finger into me while I was distracted, and prying me open slowly and carefully, I felt him manic away my pants and leave the boots, he spread my legs and brought himself so that his cock was laying against mine, he lifted my hips up onto his and I felt the hot pulsing heat of his cock against my hole

"please." He laid a finger against my lips on a shushing gesture, I ran my tongue against it and he rammed his cock straight home i would have cried out at the rapid filling, but he kissed me, drool running down our chins and pooling in the hollow of my throat, he thrust once and I felt about to come again, he slowly pulled his hips back, I could feel every thick vein on his cock rub against my ring, he pulled until the warm hard crown of his cock head was still inside of me, he moved his hips in a circle, tugging at my ring and threatening to pull out, my hands found his ass and pulled hard forcing him back all the way inside of me almost painfully fast, I cried out into his kiss and thanked tyche that there was an explosion of whatever in the movie to cover it up,

"how hard?" He grinned at me and I flipped him off,

"fucking hard." He nodded and kissed me slowly, he whipped his hips back and then home again, he built up. Pace of fucking me so hard all I could do was palm my own cock and force a finger into him, he growled a little bit into my mouth as his ass clamped down on my digit, I heard the light grazing of skin against skin but didn't care anymore,

"al faster... Al... Shit... I love you" the friction in my ass made me pretty sure my prostate was on fire, and when in felt his cock. Start to throb in me, and his lips saying I love you over and over as my insides were splashed with thick ropes of his juicy come, after a minute to catch his breath and jack my dick for me he began thrusting around in the sloppy mess he had already made inside of me, with the heat spreading through me I was amazed I hadn't cum again already, but now that he was just pouring more and more into me his thick dick sloshing around and stirring up my insides, It was too much, no just right

"come on Casper, do it for me." "Fuck you-agh!" On this thrust he practically stabbed my prostate with his cock even though I had already cum once my cock exploded with nearly a dozen ropes of hot gooey jizz, almost a minute later when I was coming down I felt my already flooded ass get even more stuffed, we were kissing and fucking and moaning as quietly as we could.

we didn't notice the movie was long since over, the lights were on and one if the guys who worked at the theater was watching us and beating off ten feet away. We found out when I felt cum splash on my hair, we leapt up pulling clothes on, I tried to pull the sash down and cover my modesty. I tried to shadow travel but I was so embarrassed I couldn't. Eventually al conjured me some pants and we high tailed it out of the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth night: ?  
Gimme something good to eat

Luke-  
"Hey babe, so when are you gonna be done?"

"I'm gonna close up the shop at 10:30, though I've got a feeling your brothers are going to pay me a visit"

"be sure to take pictures like last time D." Meet Dante, my boyfriend of 2years alive, 2while he was dead and three while I was. He brought me back to life once and for all on valentines day. He was the reincarnated spirit if Adonis. He opened up a bakery/ candy shop while I was gone and when he caught my brothers stealing done treats from the shop he really treated them.

"You still wearing the bunny ears?"

" yep, I don't know why I'm the white rabbit and your the march hare though." I laughed and tugged on my sandy bunny ears,

"because I'm crazy like the hare, and you make a good playboy."

"Yeah yeah babe, gotta go, love you." He hung up and I ran my hand down my six pack and into my sweats, I scratched my balls a bit, I was pretty (reaaalllly) horny. Well can you blame me? I had the closest thing to a sex god a guy could have planning on coming home and fucking my brains out, I was thinking about jacking off when there was a knock on the door, i couldn't figure who it would be, we were the only ones in the three story building, i went to the front door and opened it to see Percy with his face painted light green, fangs and two bite marks in his neck,

"trick or treat smell my feet, give me something good to eat if you, I don't care! I'll pull down your underwear!" I laughed uncontrollably but didn't expect him to fall to his knees, puppy my sweats down and swallow my cock to the root,

"oh fuck perce..." I closed the door behind me and was sure to wrap mist around us so if there were any kids still out they wouldn't see Percy's oral skills. I moaned and tangled my hands in his rich dark locks, it was confusing I had never stopped loving Dante when I fell for Percy, and when I died, I guess I'm just a weirdo polygamist freak. But what was Percy doing here? What about him and Jason? I just shrugged and enjoyed Percy's smooth hot throat trying to gobble me up, Percy was bobbing his head back and forth on my cock and humming deliciously, the vibrations running down my cock like a tuning fork and escaping into my body, I ran a hand up and down my chest. My calloused fingers bumped across a nipple and I let out a breathy moan,

"Percy, why are you so good at this." He mumbled something around my cock but just kept slurping away, he carefully put my cock between his cheek and closed teeth, he started bobbing his head like that and My knees nearly have out, the slick hardness of his teeth and the smooth delicious texture of his cheek, together I felt my orgasm building up in the pit of my stomach, It was just about to burst but he pulled off,

"so luke, you may have given me one king sized candy had already, but I mean there are a lot of others houses on this street. Not to mention apartments, maybe a lot more would be in order."

"Percy you fucker. If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this." I gripped him by his flannel shirt I threw him against the door while still on his knees, I shoved my cock back down his throat and he flashed me a 'I really can't complain' look as I started skull fucking him, occasionally his head slammed against the door, but the heat and warmth and wetness of fucking his mouth was driving me right to the edge, I blew my wad down his throat and then after a minute helped him stand,

"thanks perce, really needed that."

"Don't worry there's a whole lot more where that came from, Jason come on." I followed his gaze and saw a streak of cum from behind the bush over the grass, Jason stepped out trying to pull his jeans up, he had his phone in one hand and I assumed he had video taped the whole thing. "Come on inside then guys."

"Of course, if we didn't that would leave Dante to have all the fun." Percy pecked me on the lips and lead Jason on in "you did this didn't you annabeth."

I didn't get a response though I'm sure there would be many goddesses with cameras visiting tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth night:?  
Go fuck on Olympia

Poseidon-  
"You are so childish!"

"Don't be such a stiff Athena were just having fun, why don't you make like Hera and avoid this night of fools and sexy times, or just be normal like the other goddesses who are all gonna watch?" She grumbled something and scampered off, leaving the throne room full of only gods, all of whom were enjoying the party, well except for our fellow Olympians, Zeus ares Hermes hades and Hephaestus were all on they're thrones moping, I Apollo and Dionysius hooked they're arms over my shoulders and I slid my hands into the back of they're pants.

The three of us were certainly less sober than what you would expect of gods but it was Halloween after all! We marched over to Zeus, "aww come on zeusy-poo what's the matter?" "Earlier tonight your son had mine begging for his cock like a bitch in heat."

I flashed a grin at my two nephews, the silent discussion was delicious, basically I called dibs on Zeus, Apollo on Hermes and Dionysius wanted ares and Hephaestus, but we didn't need to worry about poor Hermes, Eros was already resting his head on the gods knee. We split up and went right for our soon to he lovers.

"Isn't there anything I can do to fix it? You know I hate it when you crash a party" i was kneeling on the step up to my brothers throne, resting my arms on his knees and my head on my arms.

"Well brother, maybe if I beg for your cock the same way we could be even?" I trailed a hand up and down the thigh of his jeans, when us gods weren't with out children we usually took on younger forms, usually between 20's and 30's I bore a startling resemblance to an older Percy according to most of the gods, and while Zeus usually preceded his dark beard and business suit, for occasions like this he looked similar enough to Jason grace to be his father, tall, golden blonde hair in a very sober crop, bright blue eyes fair skin and of course he perfect musculature and body type that fitted a god.

"Poseidon I don't want to go through this again." He pouted even more and I sat up a bit on him, just off my knees enough my eyes were almost level with his nose, i leaned in and let out a sizzling hot breath on him, he moaned a bit inadvertently but then regained his composure "come now baby brother, your quite the sadist, you love to humiliate, think about how much dominating your older brother would make you happy?" A small smile graced his lips and I reached for his crotch.

"Don't take the jeans off, just pull it out and get to work, i know where this would go if you got my pants all the way off" I smirked at my baby brother, I rubbed his crotch gently, I felt his hard godly length and leaned forward, I pecked him on the lips before moving down and finding his fly, I pulled it down with my teeth and he gave a moan as the cool air touched his throbbing knob, I pulled it all of the way out and admired the snake in my hands "this always was your most natural size. I licked up the hot eleven inch shaft and pulled the head into my mouth, soon i was deep throating it. I twisted my head back and forth screwing his cock into my throat, he moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair, my gay reflex was doing its best to try and swallow his cock, but I knew it would only get better if I pulled his balls out to play. I did and managed to slip them in and out of my mouth on the up and down strokes on his cock.

Apollo-  
I plopped myself right down in my uncles lap, hades was in a bad mood because while he currently had 3 living children but it was fall, Persephone was with Demeter and his kids were always so busy they couldn't visit, hades was probably one of the best looking gods when he wasn't being the king of the underworld, he had the usually godly only pain body, Mediterranean tanned skin, his black hair was long and falling in messy spikes into his youthful face, he was wearing black jeans and a collard blue gray shirt, "oh uncle hades, why are you just sitting here sulking, you decide to show us your beautiful face for once and you won't even dance with me?" "Apollo your very good at seducing me, but what about my kids-" I shushed him by planting my lips on his,my tongue invaded his mouth and took in his heady earthy taste,

"Apollo you are incorrigible." I smirked as his large dinner plate hands took a firm hold of my firm ass, his black eyes flared with grays and blacks and reds, he took a hold of my bottom lip between his teeth, he chewed until I was practically begging for him to fuck me, he took his lips away from mine and moved on to my earlob, he chewed it savagely and I desperately ground my white denim bound package against him desperate for contact.

"No no no, you've stalked my kids enough to know how this works. I'm Simon and your my little toy." I could almost taste his smirk on his face

"Okay Simon, tell me when it gets to the good part." His hand came up under my op tee shirt and pinched a nipple, just enough to hurt but have me even hotter than before,

"Simon says get your pants off."

Dionysius-  
Zeus has four blonde children, and as one of them I was more than happy to have two of the others hilt deep inside of me, ares and Hephaestus were probably having a lovers spat, bit at heart both were daddy's boys, if Zeus was blonde so were they, then again so was I, but whose judging.

Ares and festy had hair triggers, I did not take long at all for my older half brother to bend me over his throne and slam home into me, festy not to he outdone flipped me over into my back, pivoting me on ares' prick. He then proceeded to prop my mouth open with his dick.

The two were glaring at each other as if they were about to start a war (altogether very likely) when he sexual tensions finally snapped Hephaestus ripped his hammer head cock out of my mouth and proceeded to step onto the throne, get closer to ares and then sit down and impale himself on my cock. The two began making out as ares picked up his pace fucking me and I began bucking up into festy.

I sat up by propping myself up on my elbows enjoying the love fest my half brothers were putting on, I didn't mind in the least getting caught up in it, I placed lazy kises against Hephaestus' neck, he was really quite handsome once you scraped all the oil and motor parts off.

"Festy your so hit on the inside I'm not gonna last much longer" it was the truth, with my prostate actually getting mauled, and the tight heat around my cock there was no way I would last much longer, but then ares pulled out of me and forced his cock into hephaestus along with me, now the pleasure encasing my cock was almost unbearable, another hot hard length being swallowed up by the inferno alongside mine, I couldn't control it, I spilled my golden godly seed all over deaths insides and ares' cock, ares wasn't too far behind "take it all brother!" Ares roared

I felt the sticky heat become even warmer and our slowly softening cocks throbbed and slid around amazingly, I thruster lazily against ares cock inside festy and soon enough we were both hard.

Eros-  
This year I couldn't help but chose Hermes, after all he had taken To wearing sweatpants, they are just so easy to remove, currently his chest was bare, I was upside down, his tongue probing into my godly man love tunnel, while I was sucking his big cock, my wings were lazily beating to keep me on this position my titanic phallus was dripping my aphrodisiac pre cum down his strong six pack,

arched my back a bit to get my cock between his massive pecs, i took hold of each and pushed them together , titty fucking my cock while he continued to rim my ass and while I sucked his cock, he blew gently on my slobber covered hole and I shivered, he began prying it open with his fingers, well that was until I felt something much bigger, huge even, I pulled off his dock and flared up at him past my cock,

"is that George!"

"Maybe." He grinned. The giant snake was wriggling his tail deeper and deeper into me while his head had retracts fits fangs and was gumming my balls,

"I'm normally not one for bestiality but I think I haven't feel this good since my first time with psyche. The snakes tail was soiling up like a spring in my colon rubbing against every receptor that could experience pain, it was so thick I might as well have had a leg up my ass, I began desperate sucking his cock and titty fucking Hermes, my boiling hit pinkish cum erupted out of my cock and down his abs at my face just as his erupted up into my throat, I felt George's to huge shake cocks pump me full of Hermes seed back there too and I was so overcome in the pleasure of it all I forgot to beat my wings and fell off the throne, George the giant white snake just cooled himself around me and spread my legs open as Hermes lower himself off his throne to the floor and slammed his cock into my already spent hole, soon enough George was swallowing my cock with his vice like throat muscles trying to suck my cock right off.

I lazily came again and looked over towards the other gods, Poseidon was fucking Zeus like a cock hungry slut against his own thrown, ares Hephaestus and Dionysius were having a three way sixty nine and fingering fest, and Apollo was tied up and begging for hades cock more even though the gods cum had already drenched his face and was spouting out of his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

The seventh night: ?  
Pumpkin heads and sympathy

Frank-  
I didn't know what was going on, Dakota had just called me over saying it was urgent, now I've been dating hazel for a little over six months now, and she knows about me and Dakota, she kinda encourages it, but I had meant to take her on a Halloween date before it got too late, but my brown and cherry red haired 'boyfriend' had other plans, Dakota had moved from camp Jupiter to greater San Fran, I reached his house and went up to the door, I pulled out my key but found it already unlocked, I walked in and closed the door behind me, I headed to the living room and saw a trail of something red on bye carpet leading towards the sliding door to his back yard, I didn't have to change to smell that it was blood not Cool aid. I always planned for the worst when I left camp, so I pulled my how from my back and followed it out to the back yard, Dakota if you can hear me signal it somehow." There wasn't a sound, I followed the blood farther back into the yard, it went deep into his rows of grape trees and at the end of it was a pumpkin covered in blood. "Dakota..." I took a step towards the pumpkin but then something swept my feet out from under me I landed hard on the bow, it snapped under my weight and I changed into a grizzly, rearing up on my hind legs I looked for my attacker , but I didn't see anything, at least , until it was too late, thick tentacle like bones wrapped around my arms waist neck and legs, I struggled but my change faded and I couldn't force another one, "stop!" I heard laughter and two figures stepped out of the night, both had pumpkin masks on they're faces, both naked with great bodies. "Look what we caught." "Wha!" Dakota and Pollux pulled off they're masks "guys! That was so not cool!" "We were just having fun." "What about the blood!?" "Demigods of insanity ring a bell? Just enough to make you crazy." "Let me go now." "Nope." "What why!" "Frank this'll be a lot of fun of you let it." The vines twisted and I felt my clothes tear away, I was quickly getting rock hard just from what they were suggesting. Dakota came up to me and took a gentle hold of my cock, he pumped it up and down a bit and signaled Pollux over, the both came down and started to lick all over and around my cock,I moaned and bucked against them as much as the vines would let me they were grinning, I wanted to punch they're faces in but it felt so good then one of them pulled me into they're mouth, while the other headed south to my ass, I felt a probing teasing tongue pushing inside of me, while another tongue was wrapping around and slicking up my rod, "fuck... Guys..." They stood and I heard two distinct tears, made me kinda happy that Dakota cared enough to tell pollux I hated having cum inside of me, I heard a snap as two condoms were rolled on Dakota laid on the ground and the vines lowered me slightly I felt his cock head touch my back door and nearly cried out as suddenly the vines hauling me around dropped me much harder than before right down on him, Dakota rubbed my back and shoulders hole slowly swinging his hips up into me "this'll be a little crazy baby, just trust me though, it's nothing crazy like what Polly usually does." He fucked me for a minute before Pollux knelt in front of me, his cock pointing straight out towards my ass, I was kinda afraid of the massive size, even more afraid of having more than one in me "dak I don't know..." "Don't worry-" Pollux pecked me on the lips gently, "nothing you don't want frank." The vines let go of me and Dakota sat up putting me on my back, Dakota straddled me and carefully lowered himself down onto me, "better frank?" I nodded at Dakota, he pulled out of me and pushed his cock next to my, trying to force himself in next to me, there was a pop and suddenly the tight heat wrapped around me got even tighter and hotter Pollux was moaning I licked his chest and felt Dakotas fingers tangle in my hair Pollux began bouncing up and down on both of us, and for some reason I had the feeling that my dad was in a pretty similar situation, well I did for the few minutes before I came.


	8. Chapter 8

The eighth night: ?  
Bob the stepdad Impaler

(Got a pm asking for quote on quote daddy porn, so until I update my paulcy story, here is Paul legacy of prometheus)

I was still trying to catch my breath after all night with Sally, had pulled on some sweat pants and still had my wolf tail and ears on, we had done a bit if little red riding hood before she had left to set up our cabin for the rest of the three day weekend to come. That's when the doorbell rang, now living in an apartment it was rare to here our front door bell without buzzing anyone in, I doubted one of our neighbors would ever use it, so I went to answer it completely forgetting what I was wearing and came face to face with Goliath,

"friend! I want to celebrate All Hallows'- oh, you are not Percy... Is he here?"

"Umm Percy's kinda at a party with his boyfriend... I'm his dad."

"Poseidon? How is it that I don't recognize my favorite nephew?"

"I-I mean! I'm his step dad... Paul! Mostly mortal!"

"I am Iapetus, please call me bob!" He grinned widely and I looked at the eight and a half foot tall Titan? Giant? Monster? He was twice as muscular as any body builder I had ever seen, like two football players out together, his shoulders were so wide I wondered how he would make it through the door frame, he was wearing gray sweet pants and a silvery colluded hoody, it was only half zipped which showed his titanic pectorals and massive abs, his skin was tan as if he had just stepped off the beach, he had perfectly wavy and windblown white hair that somehow made his strong but friendly face seem even kinder and well... Hotter.

his shining silver eyes and pale lips seemed to want to suck up my very soul, it was easy enough to tell he was like Tyson, you had to try really hard to not like him. "Step father of Percy, that is good too, will you celebrate with me?" "I... Um sure... But I'm just the son of a son of Prometheus so don't break me or anything... Please..."

"Grandson!" Bob ran in and swept me up in a crushing hug,

"agh! What!?" "Bob carried me against the living room wall, hai head only a foot or two beneath or ceiling  
"Prometheus is my son! That makes you my great grandson! I don't have many children so you will be very special to me!" The silver in his eyes grew seductive and warm, he pressed his lips against mine, despite his mouth being bigger than mine we still managed to kiss pretty well, I don't know what it was about Iapetus but I wanted him in so many different ways

"were you planning on doing this with Percy too ?" He grinned broadly and poked my 'ears' you make a convincing wolf grandson." I grinned at me and I wrapped my legs as best I could around his huge but trim waist.

"So gramps, you gonna take this to the bedroom?" He have me a big toothy grin and carried me towards Percy's room on accident, "wrong room but it'll do." He sat me down on Percy's bed and brought himself down to his knees, he pulled my sweats down in my thighs,

"for a mortal you are hung like a Titan." I laughed and then moaned as he swallowed my cock to the root, he was sucking on it like it was just a really oversized thumb, he came up and kissed me.

"I can still taste your wife on you, I'm happy my grandson has such a happy marriage." He went back to sucking my cock as hard as he could and all I could do is tangle my hands in his ivory locks, he lifted my hips up with his calloused hands he pulled off my cock and I felt his enormous tongue lap at my hole, soon enough he was tongue fucking me against the wall,

"So... Can I have my turn yet?." He grinned at me and groped his own package before taking his hoody off,

"First a lesson, no descendant of mind should never have not known the touch of a spear." He grinned and his spear that he had come in with flew through the door to his hands. I hadn't gotten much of a look at it before but now that I could see it I saw it closer up I saw two silver pumpkins impaled on its end just after the massive stylized delta shaped spear head, but before my very eyes the spear head began to change the spear now ended in a very phallic shape, basically twelve feet of spear plus a foot of dildo, the two pumpkins were both small, both about the size if a particularly large apple, both with jack O lantern faces.

I gulped a bit as he chuckled and kissed me, "a mans weapon, I felt the head if it press against my hole, "bob... I haven't had anything that big up there since college..."

"If you want me we will have to start big."He smiled and kissed me before swallowing my covk again and pushing the head of the 'spear' into me.

I moaned as I got more used to the dual sensation, soon I was grabbing into his shoulders trying to force him to do more, I didn't even realize how far we had gone until the first pumpkin reached my ass,I was so close to cumming I was begging for it, I was grinning at me with my cock in his mouth. He pulled off and blew on it. The cold air blasting against my throat-warmed cock drove me over the edge, I came buckets all over myself and didn't even feel the pumpkin push in.

"Oh fuck..."

"Maybe I should leave you on my Spear, that way I can carrmy you around wherever I to." He pulled the spear back out slowly before driving it home again.  
"Do you think your ready for me?"

"Bring it on..."bob stood after removing his spear from me, I leaned forward and kissed down his chest until I reached his sweats, I pulled them down and was slapped in the face by a third arm, "umm wow bob... Maybe I'm more than a little glad Percy's gone after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth night:?  
Candy craving twins

It was nearly eleven, now how was it time had seen to stretch just for tonight, an hour seeming like it stretched on for four , well it was Halloween and I had a feeling everybody would be having as much fun as possible, might as well make it last. So yes I claim responsibility for that, but can you blame me? Here I was standing buck naked in my shop, currently the stole brothers had they're noses pressed up against the door watching me, I was standing there, still in my white bunny ears, but I had seen a picture on line and wanted to see how well it worked, there was a big dollop of whipped cream in my head and drops of it on my chest and abs, while my hands were cupping the underside of my cock and balls which were lost somewhere in a big blob of cream that covered it and my hands

"well? Are you two cock suckers going to get in here and help me clean up or what?"

It took them a second to register but after they did they started pushing at one another to try and open the door, Conner ended up making it in first, he ran right up to me and leaned up on his toes to kiss me, Travis was right behind him and they were soon on they're knees both just buried their faces in the whipped cream, looking for they're prize, of course it took less than five seconds to find, I don't even know which twins lips wrapped around me but I know that as soon as one was sucking on me the other was nibbling along the side of my cock, licking up the delicious cream, Travis sucked my balls into his mouth and I moaned, i let go of my own package and rested my hands on the heads of the two thief studs, they started making out with either side of my cock between they're lips, I stroked they're hair fondly, if there was anything sexier than a double blow job, it was a double blow job from twins, who happen to your boyfriends little brothers, who also use it as an excuse to make out with each other. in just a couple minutes if ecstasy as they made out over my cock it was perfectly clean though they're lips and faces were covered in cream, I pulled back and they looked at me confused

"don't what to let the fun end too soon. Gimme something to watch, lick each other clean, your messy eaters." They blushed and started licking the foam off each other's faces, I just sat back against the counter and jerked off a bit watching.

"There happy Dante."

"Yeah can we get to the good stuff now."

"Like what?" I picked up Conner and set him on the counter, I kissed him and pushed him back, his head landed on a red velvet came, I scooped up some of the frosting and dipped a finger in it, I hrought some to his lips before zapping his clothes off of him and smearing the creamy frosting all over his ass, he moaned as the cool frosting touched him down there, I slid a finger inside of him and Travis distracted him by going around to the other side of the counter and busy Connery lips by shoving his waiting dick in between them, the frosting worked as surprisingly good lube I grounded my finger deeper as his muscles did they're best to force it out,

I found his prostate and rubbed hard, he cried out and bucked against me, I smeared more over his cock and began pumping it in time with my fingers and Travis' thrusts deep into Conners throat, the next thing I know Travis lays himself against Conner and begins grinding there cocks together and making out, I slide my cock into conners cake sweet hole and begin finger fucking Travis while they go to town on one another.

"So is there any reason you two come to see me on every holiday?" They just shrugged and kept grinding, and I kept fucking.

"Maybe were bad at sharing."

"Aww that's kinda cute." I was panting Erin the effort of plunging my cock into one ass a few times, out and into the other, doing it over and over again was exhausting but they just most coming, finally I stopped holding back and let myself feel all the built up pleasure, I filled Travis so full of cum he cried out saying he felt like he was having an enema.

It ended up with me fucking Conner while Travis was getting eaten out by his twin, I loved fucking the twins, loved being they're friend, though I couldn't help but get a little more excited knowing I would be heading home to luke where I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk for a couple days.

Travis pulled me in for a kiss and I remembered where I was and how much I loved my two little thieves.


End file.
